songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Magnet
Song title *"magnet" Published May 1st, 2009, with 2,607,000+ Niconico views Featuring *Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka Producers *minato (music, lyrics) *Yunomi-P (illustration) Links *https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6909505 Niconico https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Magnet?action=edit&section=0 edit Contents https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Magnet# hide#Background ##Controversy #Succeeding versions #Lyrics #Derivatives #Other media appearances ##Literature ##Concerts ##Games #Gallery #References #External links BackgroundEdit A song about forbidden love between two girls, "magnet" shows the emotions involved with the prejudices of homosexuality. It is implied throughout the song that the two are very deeply in love and it is no mere fantasy or a fleeting encounter. Though their love is strong they cannot help but feel that what they are doing is wrong due to the moral value forced upon them by society. The song has received multiple remixes, PVs and covers by multiple people, ranging from various shippingsand even parodies. The shippings range from RinxLen to BrunoxOLIVER, covering practically all the possible couples between the VOCALOIDs. magnet has also become a "introduction" song for many new VOCALOIDs and it is common for a VOCALOID to receive a magnet cover within a day or two of their release, a practice that is not restricted to just Japanese VOCALOIDs. "magnet" is featured on the album of the same name, magnet -favorites plus-'', ''VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あお), 初音ミク ベスト～impacts～ and ''Download feat. 初音ミク (newly arranged version). Derivative versions are located on additional albums. Controversyhttps://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Magnet?action=edit&section=2 The original "magnet" song on Nico Nico Douga was made private by minato due to the matter of Yunomi-P's plagiarism.[1] Due to the nature of the controversy, its full explanation shall not be not be posted to prevent reviving old flamewars and attacks against Yunomi-P. Succeeding versionsEdit |} |} |} LyricsEdit *Japanese Lyrics *Approved English Lyrics DerivativesEdit *Synthesizer covers *Human covers *Arrangements *Fanmade PVs *Spin-offs and more |} |} |} |} |} Other media appearancesEdit Literaturehttps://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Magnet?action=edit&section=7 Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection, this song has also appeared as sheet music in the VOCALOID Best Selection series and in VOCALOID Super Selection as well. Concertshttps://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Magnet?action=edit&section=8 This song was featured in the following concerts. *Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *MikuExpo Japan Tour *MikuExpo North America *MikuExpo in Taiwan 2016 *Magical Mirai 2018 (Osaka only) Gameshttps://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Magnet?action=edit&section=9 view GalleryEdit https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/File:Magnet_concert.png Miku and Luka performing the song magnet in 39's Giving Day 2012. https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/File:Magnet_Sega_Cover_art.JPG The new cover art SEGA made for Miku Flick/02. https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/File:M_chou.png Miku's ''Chou module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd. https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/File:M_hana.png Luka's Hana module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd. https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/File:Miku_46.jpg Miku's Chou module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/File:Luka_03.jpg Luka's Hana module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku - Arcade Future Tone. https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/File:Module_chou_PDF2.jpg Miku's Chou module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/File:Module_hana_PDF2.jpg Luka's Hana module for the song "magnet", designed by OHSE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. ReferencesEdit #↑ Ryuusei-P's Blog: About Temporal Nondisplay of the Video "magnet" External linksEdit *micandonburi - Sheet music *Piapro - Off Vocal *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *VocaDB *Magnet — VOCALOID Lyrics Wiki Category:Japanese Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Songs Category:Translated Songs Category:Music